


Vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deidara and sasori decide to take a vacation.<br/>"I'm glad we decided to come to this war ridden country now,un" They laced their hands together. "Konan is going to install cameras in our room if she finds out." "It's when she finds out, yeah? Then let's stay a little longer,un. We aren't the only ones that have relationship problems." Crossover with fullmetal alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's take a walk

Sasori and Deidara walk down a dirt road in a quiet countryside. Sasori glances over at the blonde, who was for once not saying anything. His one visible blue eye narrowed in disgust at the muddy path and trampled grass.

"This place is horrible, un"  
Sasori looked at him in surprise, it was unusual for him to be this quiet when in a bad mood, he hadn't even tried to blow anything up yet.

He seemed to know what the redhead was thinking, "You don't want me to blow anything up, yeah? So I won't, un"  
He stared at the blonde, thinking of a way to distract him without having to blow anything up. He took his hand and leaned against his shoulder. "I think it's peaceful here."

He sighed, "I guess you're right, un"  
Successfully distracting the blonde, he allowed himself a small smile.

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?"  
He shrugged, "You're frown was marring your pretty face." Deidara laughed, "there you go again, un"

Sasori smiled, a rare sight for anyone other than the blonde. "well if you would go back to being a hyperactive pyro I wouldn't have to distract you."

"so I can blow something up?"

"no"

"daaannnnaaaaa, why not?"

"because when couples go out on vacation they don't want to have to break out of jail"

The blonde stared blankly at the puppet, "did you just call us a couple, un?" Sasori blushed, and was glad that Deidara was also blushing, "you know what I meant, Brat."

"haha"

"I just don't feel like breaking out of jail while we're on vacation"

"The police won't catch us, un"

Sasori sighed, "I don't feel like killing anyone either"

The sky was darkening, they sat down on a nearby bench to rest. Deidara put his arm around Sasori as they sat down and glanced down anxiously to see his reaction.

Amused at the blonde's worried expression he leaned against him and closed his eyes. Deidara shifted into a somewhat awkward position to let the redhead rest comfortably against his shoulder.

He listened to Sasori's steady breathing and noticed how peaceful he looked when asleep. He groaned quietly when the uncomfortable position started to make his back ache.

Sasori frowned, shifting in his sleep. Deidara was thankful that Sasori's new position allowed him to rest more comfortably.

Deidara rested against Sasori and closed his eyes. "goodnight danna, love you"

Sasori smiled.


	2. Beautiful strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al meet the Akatsuki members. (happens after the fmab series, so Al has his body back and Ed has his arm)

Ed and Al walk up the muddy dirt path in Resembool. "What do you want to do today Al? We can't go that far or your body won't hold up." "I don't know nii-san."

The morning air was fresh and the grass was covered in dewdrops, making it sparkle in the morning sunlight.

"eh?" Ed saw two people cuddling on a bench, fast asleep. One had long blonde hair covering most of her face, her golden hair was covered in dewdrops, making it glitter like gold in the sunlight. She had slightly tanned skin and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. She was beautiful.

The boy curled up next to the blonde had messy red hair and pale skin. He was unnaturally pretty for a boy. He also wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"nii-san what shoud we-" he was cut off when the two figures on the bench disappeared, Ed and Al were slammed roughly onto the ground, their faces pushed into the dirt, hands behind their backs. 

"Hey! Let us g-" "shut up, un" a cold metal object was pressed against his neck. "what do you want?" Ed struggled uselessly.

"excuse me, me and my brother aren't causing any harm, we live further down the road. We aren't dangerous or anything, could you let us go?"

"release him" the puppet commanded. The brothers were thrown onto the bench. They looked up at the mysterious pair, now that Ed had a clear view of the blonde, he realized she might be a boy. He had bangs covering half his face, his visible blue eye glaring at them. 

"who are you" The blonde's voice was low, definitely a boy. He snorted with amusement, this boy was the prettiest person he's ever met.

"what is it, un" Ed stiffened, he was also possibly one of the most dangerous too. "ummm, you're really pretty for a boy" Ed stiffened, did he say that out loud?

Before the blonde could say anything the redhead snarled, "you're in no position to insult us" Al put his hands up "no, no, brother didn't mean it as an insult, he just says what ever comes to his mind. Please forgive him. My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother Edward Elric. What are your names?"

"I'm Sasori, and this is Deidara. We came here for a vacation and ended up is this place."

"Well, we have a house farther down the road, you could come over for breakfast if you want."

Sasori looked suspicious, but followed as the Elric brothers led the way. Ed saw his lean closer to the blonde and whisper something. The blonde rolled his eyes and took Sasori's hand, surprising him. 

Al noticed, "Hey, um are you two a couple?" Same gender couples were rare in Amestris, but they came from somewhere else.

They both blushed slightly, "we're not a couple, un. We're just partners." "partners?" "yeah, we work together, un. So we became close friends."

"Work together?" Ed began to get suspicious of the strangly attractive boys, remembering how quick and skillful they were when they attacked them.

"yes, we belong to the Akatsuki"

"What's the Akatsuki?"

"That's none of your business, un"

"Hey, you're in enemy territory now, don't try to hide anything."

"nii-san don't try to pick a fight, you know I wouldn't be any help right now"

"Hey, since your asking us so many questions you should tell me why you have a metal leg, un"

Ed looked surprised, "WHAT? How did you find out?"

"It's because throwing you was harder than it should've been, un. Someone your height is usually lighter."

Ed gritted his teeth at the height comment, he tried to sidetrack them "Well you two would make a great couple." 

"What?" Sasori's brown eyes widened at that comment.

Ed grinned, "Well you have a crush on him, or you wouldn't be holding hands."

"Well nii-san, you have a crush on Winry and you never hold hands."

"Hey! I don't have a crush on Winry!"

Al rolled his eyes, "of course you don't nii-san"

They saw a. House come into view.

"Hey Ed!" a voice called from a house. A blond haired girl came running out of the house, stopping when she saw Deidara and Sasori. She stared at them.

"uh, hey Winry, we brought guests"

She was still staring at the two beautiful strangers. "the people here stare at us so weirdly, they haven't even seen the weird part of us yet, un" Deidara whispered so they couldn't hear. Sasori agreed, then followed the brothers into the house.


	3. Ed's crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigued by the beautiful foreigners, the Elric brothers decide to let them stay with them. Hoping to find out more about their life.

"uh, come in...umm..what's your name?"

Ed didn't miss the fact that she was only talking to Deidara, she was still staring at him. Sasori growled, glaring at the girl. "This is my brat, Deidara. He's my partner."

Ed was surprised by the redhead's possessiveness toward the blonde. the blonde didn't seem to mind Sasori's choice of words, he grinned, "This is Sasori, un. He's not usually this grumpy, yeah."

"oh, uh I'm Winry, a friend of Ed and Al."

"Winry? oh, you're the one Ed has a cru-"

"SHUT UP!"

Winry looked confused, Ed laughed nervously. "um, it's nothing, they want to stay for breakfast. Is that okay?" "of course they can Ed, it's good for you to make friends."

"humph, I have friends."

"well you don't have any friends outside of me and Al since Ling went back to Xing."

"They aren't friends, I found them sleeping on a bench on the side of the road."

They sat down at a table and Winry brought pancakes. They began to enjoy breakfast like a normal group of friends. Ed noticed that Sasori wasn't eating anymore. Abandoning his pancakes after hardly a bite. 

"Hey, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm full already"

Ed nodded, but the statement sounded strangly familiar. He realized Al had used that excuse constantly when he was still bonded to a suit of armor. 

Winry glanced at the beautiful blonde boy, feeling slightly envious at how pretty his blonde hair looked compared to hers. She noticed as he ate that he had bandages wrapped around his hands. "hey, um Deidara." The blonde looked up, "are your hands hurt?"

"no, I just like keeping bandages around my hands when in foreign places, un"

"why?"

"that's none of your business" Sasori snapped. "come on danna, be nicer to them, they're letting us have breakfast, un" "Well breakast is over now," he stood up, "we need to make it to the city and find a place to stay, come Deidara."

"hey, are you two going to Central? We were going to head there later today, maybe you could come with us."

"sure, why not. We don't really know where we're going, un."

"Don't trust them too much, Brat"

Ed frowned, "you can trust us, we're trying to help you. We leave in half an hour, do you want to take a shower or something?"

"sure, un" he walked of in the direction Ed pointed. Sasori stared out the window silently. Ed walked to the bathroom and heard water running inside. Deidara's clothing was thrown over a chair outside. Ed looked at the black coat and the fishnet shirt and saw a pouch sitting on a pile of bandages. 

Curious, he opened the pouch, the pouch was filled with clay. What did the blonde do with all that clay. "don't touch my brat's stuff" Ed yelped and jumped back, spotting the redhead behind him. "um, sorry, I was just curious" Sasori stepped forward, "curiosity killed the cat."

Ed swallowed nervously, backing up against the bathroom door. The door opened and Ed fell back into the bathroom. "hey what the hell do you think you're doing, un" "YOU'RE CRAZY PARTNER IS GONNA KILL ME." 

Ed stopped screaming and stared at the blonde, he had a large tattoo on his chest and something that looked like stitches. Deidara looked at Ed's shocked expression, "hm?" he looked down at his chest, "oh" he grabbed his clothing and ducked back inside the bathroom.

Ed was curious about the strange markings on the blonde's chest, but was afraid the ask Sasori. He stood awkwardly under the redheads cold emotionless stare.

He was relieved when the blonde came out of the bathroom and Sasori's attention turned to his partner. They walked back into the main room and Ed heard Winry greet them. 

"come on nii-san we should get going." "huh? Yeah, ok" "are you ok?" Ed nodded and followed Winry outside. They walked over to the train station, Winry and Deidara were chatting like old friends, Sasori stood next to the blonde. They got onto the train, Winry smiled at Deidara, "you're really pretty for a boy you know" "Edward told me that already, un. Pretty isn't a compliment for a boy where I come from."

Ed sat across from Winry and listened to the blondes talk. Deidara leaned over and whispered something in winry's ear, Winry blushed and smacked Deidara on the shoulder, earning a glare from Sasori.

Deidara laughed and said something else which Ed couldn't hear. Winry blushed again and the redhead looked amused. Deidara put his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Ed suddenly felt angry, was he jealous? Of the blonde? Just because the blonde was all pretty and shit doesn't make him better, he thought sullenly.

But he was suddenly mad that Deidara's blonde hair was prettier than his, and that his eye was such a pretty blue color, and that he was so friendly with Winry already. Was hawkeye right when she said he loved Winry? Maybe he did like Winry, but he was too stubborn to admit it to himself, how could he tell Winry?


	4. At central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at central, and it wasn't like they expected a normal vacation anyway.

They arrived at the central train station. They stepped out of the train, Ed looked over to see Deidara looking around in awe, while Sasori stared blankly and nodded at the blonde when he said something.

Deidara bounced over to Winry and said something to her. She flushed and gave him a shove, shouting "what? Of course not!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "liar"

Winry took out a wrench and glared at the grinning blonde. She looked shocked when the wrench disappeared from her hand. Sasori radiated cold fury, the wrench bent and went through the nearest wall.

Winry gulped and hid behind Deidara. "Calm down danna, she wasn't going to hit me, un" "you cant be sure of that, brat. You shouldn't trust these people so easily" 

Winry whimpered and clung to Deidara's cloak, watching the pair argue. She threw Ed a pleading look.

Ed stepped forward, "hey-" The murderous redhead glared at him, "one more word pipsqueak, and you'll lose a limb." Ed paled and didn't even register the height comment.

Al stepped of the train, stumbling, his muscles still weak. He stared at the scene unfolding and glanced questioningly at Ed.

Ed looked over and saw that the argument ended, and everyone was looking at him expectantly. "what?" Winry rolled her eyes, "are you taking them to central headquarters or not?"

"uh, yeah I guess" 

They arrived at central headquarters and knocked on mustang's door. "Hey, Roy let us in!" The angry looking alchemist arrived at the door, "don't call me Ro-"

His eyes landed on the strangers. They were holding hands and Deidara was looking around the building.

Roy smirked, "hello, ma'am, what brings such a lovely lady to military headquarters?" 

"I'm a guy, un" Deidara said absently, "danna is going to kill you if you keep flirting with me." Roy noticed the redhead glaring at him, he swallowed and made an 'oh' sound.

"so Roy, I was just dropping by to see if you married your lieutenant yet." Roy flushed, "SHUT UP!" "oh? So you were to chicken to even ask her out yet, huh?"

Roy stared at the floor, grumbling "she'd probably shoot me in the head." 

"for doing what, sir?"

Roy spun around and backed up so quickly he crashed into Sasori, who had him by the neck in an instant. In the blink of an eye Sasori had Mustang by the neck, hawkeye had guns pointed at Sasori and the spot Deidara was standing, and Deidara had Ed and Al pinned to the ground.

Hawkeye's eyes widened slightly at the Elric brothers but looked back at Roy. "put down the gun, and I won't hurt them, un." 

Hawkeye lowered the gun and Sasori dropped Mustang, who dropped to his knees, gasping. "how do you move that fast?" "hm?" Mustang growled, "you, with the blonde hair, I'm talking to you."

"but I'm not answering, un"

Mustang hated people undermining his authority, but hawkeye stepped forward, "I'm first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." "I'm Deidara , this is Sasori, un. Sorry about what just happened, but point a gun at my danna again, and next time I won't hold back."

hawkeye nodded, unfazed. Mustang tried to regain his dignity, "fullmetal, report to me. The rest of you, leave." "I was about to do that old man, don't try to order me around, un"

"let's go to the inn and settle down." Winry suggested. "Okay, un!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand and followed Winry out.

"What the hell, fullmetal? blondie's friend almost killed me!"

"well blondie almost killed me, so stop complaining!"

"don't tell me what to do, who are they?"

"The blonde's a crazy pyro and the redhead has a horrible temper and tried to kill me multiple times"

"they don't seem like normal people"

"I just told you the blonde was a pyro, like hell they're normal people!"

"I need you to bring your friends here again tomorrow."

"they aren't my friends!"

"do what I say without question fullmetal"

"sure, Roy, whatever"

Mustang ignored his disrespectful tone. Ed walked into the room, and he could hear his subordinates greet him. Hawkeye looked at him knowingly, "you want them to join the military don't you."

"you know me too well."


End file.
